


Prison Love

by NarryBoobear0829



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Betrayal, Blowjobs, Bottom Louis, Bottom Niall, Daddy Kink, Death, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Rape, Riding, Rimming, Top Harry, Top Liam, Top Zayn, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryBoobear0829/pseuds/NarryBoobear0829
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall James Horan (innocent, sweet and beautiful) didn't mean to kill four men but they were going to rape him. But of course they didn't believe him so this is how he found himself in jail. He personal thought it was going to be hell but not when he finds himself falling for four gorgeous guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrested

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story here so go easy on me. I want to be an author so feel free to tell me about my mistakes. I love One Direction so I this is why I writing my first story about them. To just inform any readers now is I know I'm making One Direction gay here but they aren't really gay or bisexual. Well as far as I know but I don't believe them to be. It's just the story! So enjoy!

The sirens was all I could hear over my erratic beating heart. Red and blue flashes of police cars was all I could see over my blurry eyes from salty tears. I looked at the four men shot directly in the chest. It was like a trance I was in. I was an denial. I never thought myself capable of taking someone else's life.   
But I did but I had a reason. 

When the police men came rushing to me, all I could babble over tears was " I didn't meant too " and " They tried to rape me ". But they just seem to ignore me and handcuffed me. I was pushed roughly to the car and I sobbed harder at the prospect of jail. 

I stared down at my bloody shirt when I tried to stop the bleeding. I truly never wanted to kill those men but they had left me with no choice. I could remember it all and I really didn't want to remember. 

(FLASHBACK)  
It was just any normal day from coming out of work. I had did what I always did once I finished the paper work in the office. I went to Lola's Cafe who served to best in London. So I carried to the cup of pumpkin spice latte that was my personal favorite. It was delicious and it warmed me in the windy chilly afternoon. As I walked I enjoyed the beautiful view of the sun setting slowly. Really it was a great day. 

The streets were oddly empty when I was very accustomed to the city buzzing with people. I shrugged it off and kept making my way home to my condo just a block away. I was very much surprised when I was pulled into a dark alleyway. 

My latte splashed onto the already filthy ground as I was practically dragged deeper into the alley. The smell urine and garbage filled up my senses. And I couldn't help but gag at that horrific scent. I tried squirming and pushing from the strong arms of my kidnapper. But it was no use as he had me in a iron grip. 

That's when I noticed the presence of the other men around me. And deep down in my gut I had a feeling that this wasn't going to turn out good. I usually listened to it but I knew I was going to regret not listening today. I would've tried to scream out but my throat was suddenly so dry and felt like I haven't used it for many years. 

But I whimper in pain as I'm forced onto my hands and knee. My hands scraped harshly on the dirty cement beneath me. " Isn't he beautiful guys and I bet you he will be so tight " I heard I assume the leader say in a Russian/German accent. Panic seems to envelop me whole as I finally knew that they planned to do with me. And I forced my voice to function when I need it most. " No please I promise I won't tell anyone about this if you just let......... " I said but was cut off with a sharp echoing slap to my other cheek. I felt my entire body twist in the direction his hit was directed.

I gasp as the pain tingles from my cheek to my entire body. I could already feel my cheek turning swollen red with a big handprint. " Shut the fuck up " The man said again and listen. He scared me half to death. 

Everything was silent as I did as I was told literally scared for my life. But I literally panicked and tried to scramble away when I heard the sound of a belt buckle and a zipper being pulled down. When I saw it in the dark with adjusted pupils. But two of the other men grabbed me from the forearms stopping me from moving any further. My breathing was harsh and short as I felt like dying. I saw from the corner of my eye at the gun the left man had on his belt. And I knew without thinking at what I had to do. 

I felt the man in front of me kneel and hover above me. He forces my legs apart so he could fit between them. And that's when I went into action. I quickly grabbed the gun and shot the man in front of me without hesitation. I saw the man next to him bring out a gun of his own. 

But I was faster and shot him as well. Blood splattered on my face as it pierced the mans skin. I heard both of their spluttering to breath in pain. The gurgle of their mouth full of blood as they tried to live. But the horror of what I done had to wait as I felt the ones behind attempting to attack me. 

I turned faster than I ever before in my life and shot both of them as well. My heart was beating out of my chest and I tried to control my breathing. I looked around in the darkness. But as the gagging and groans filled the air, is when I when the things I just done came to me. And they came to me as a bag full of bricks. 

The gun slipped out my hand clattering to the ground. I crawled to the closet of them and tried to stop the bleeding but it was hopeless. He already bled out to much, it just came out gushing more and more. I choked as I started to cry. Looking down at my hands which you couldn't see anymore of the creamy pale flawless porcelain skin but crimson red liquid dripping off my hands to the ground in little droplets. And seeing this just made me cry ever the harder. And you couldn't hear them trying to breath anymore or the groans of pain. Only my sobbing and the distance sound of sirens.   
(FLASHBACK END)

So this is how I found myself here in the back of a police car. I didn't say anything anymore but hung my head in shame. Even if it hurt to admit for once that I didn't have any relatives alive since all died in accidents or naturally was great. Because I didn't want any of them to see me now. 

With a bloody shirt, face, and hands from killing not one but four men. And all I could do was cry harder because what else could I do. I knew that no one was going to believe me since everything was going against me. I was going to jail and nothing could save me now. Nothing and the thought made me cry harder than I thought anyone really could.


	2. Guilty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter hope you like it!! I will be updating tomorrow again like twice even more if I can! Enjoy!

" Guilty ", " Guilty ", " Guilty ", " Guilty ", " Guilty ", " Guilty ", " Guilty ", " Guilty ", " Guilty ", " Guilty ", " Guilty ", " Guilty ". My throat constricted as the entire jury found me guilty. 

I wasn't and there wasn't anything I could do. My eyes started prickle with tears as I stared at each and every jury there. But there face remained ever the emotionless and anger consumed.

" Fuck you! Yeah I did this but to save myself from getting raped. But would've you done the same! " I yelled at everyone in this damn courthouse. I could vaguely hear the judge calling for the guards. 

But at this point I didn't care. I was doomed anyways nothing could make this any worst than it was. " I hate you for this injustice! One day you guys will see the truth and regret it for my suffering " I screamed on the top of my lungs and the security clamped their hands on my arms to drag me away. I sobbed and yelled, I was so sure my life was officially over. 

But than I didn't knew that it actually it was really just beginning. It was all a blur after that. I thrown back to my cell that I was having just for now. Really all I wanted to do was curl up and die here. Jail it was probably a hell on earth. 

And just the thought of actually living with the real murders, rapist, drug dealers, robbers, or worst unimaginable things that I couldn't even think of. I was scared so scared that I could've peed on myself. But I'm sure if you were in my position you would too. I think anyone unless your a real criminal. 

I shivered in the thin blanket they only gave me. But did I expected a fluffy bed with thick wooly blankets and 100% cotton pillows. I was a criminal a murder in there eyes. I didn't deserve nothing but trash. 

It's been officially a week since I killed those men and every night I dreamed it over and over. Sometimes I would wake up thinking it might be all just a dream. But than I saw the thick metal poles in straight stripes. And I knew that it was not a dream. Today it was my last day here and tomorrow was where I went to my real prison for life. 

Life. My entire life I was going to be spent in the same walls with some creep I don't know. I had so much ahead of me but it was ripped away from me. It was robbed from those men. If they tried to rape me than I would've resulted to killing them. And I wouldn't been here now. 

I was tired but sleep just wouldn't come easily. Not knowing when I was going to real jail to stay forever. But eventually for what seemed hours, darkness finally embraced me. 

(DREAM)  
I seem to be a large white linen bed. It felt like the softest of silk or cotton maybe both. I saw the sun shining through the a window. But something wasn't right or well at least felt different. 

I was warm like I never been before. And from the snow pelting the windows it wasn't something I should be feeling. I turned to see two breathtakingly gorgeous men on both my left and right. 

I knew I should've panicked at the sight but looking at them just brought a wind whirl of emotions, a good kind. Warmth seem to seep through the my bones that seem almost sore especially my lower half. But it was a good kind of ache and I think I could live with it forever. 

I decide to take my time to take in all their familiar yet new features. But before I could it slipped away and I found myself somewhere else. I was in bathroom as I felt the familiar feel of water cascading down my body. But that wasn't all. I felt my body being slammed against the cold tiled bathroom walls. And I couldn't stop the shiver that ran up my spine. 

I felt multiple hands running all over my body exploring. Moans and groans of pure pleasure escaping every second. I wish that I could make out who this four pair of hands belong too. But like before I could really see them it was gone. 

Now I seem to be in a beach. I saw the heart stopping view as the sunset reflected down onto the sparkling ocean. It was a beautiful sight and I could literally feel the sand between my toes slipping gently through. It was perfect. And I saw that I was with other four men. 

They seem to run around playing around with each other. Without knowing a bright stunning smile curved upon my face. I felt like I knew them but I also didn't. But the sight of them made me happy, loved, cared, and just right. Like without them I felt incomplete and I truly believed I would've been. And that just made me want to know who these four guys were. 

I wanted to see them really but everything time I tried it would blur off. Or when I'm about to it would just slipped through my grasp. Like water on a sponge. Than my entire my mind went blank till there was nothin. 

Blackness was all that surrounded me and I was scared and lonely again. An the feeling of warmth and love just seem to disappear like it was never even there. It almost felt like it was never even there. But some of the feelings still lingered behind telling it was really there not awhile ago. And I tried to grasp at the feeling so I could hold on to it a little while longer maybe forever. 

Since I haven't felt like that since my parents and brother were alive. But all good things never last well at least not for me. So I was left floaty around I the darkness chasing that feeling. 

I felt breathless like I just came up for air after being underwater. But than I was pulled in again but this time wasn't let up. And I panicked as I tried to resurface. It was like a ton was holding me down. I tried and tried but I only sank lower. The pain of my lungs about to burst. And grew and grew till I exploded.   
(DREAM END)

I woke up gasping in the cold hard  bed alone. And I looked around remembering where I was. And I sighed sadly and laid back down. Again it wasn't a dream. It didn't change tomorrow or the day before so why would it today. 

I just pushed that away really not in a mood for it. Beside all I could really think about was those four men. Who were they??? As I tried to go back to sleep, all I thought about again was who were they?? And I fell asleep again thinking about the warmth, love, and caring feeling they seem to give me.


	3. Goodbye Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took forever and this chapter is kind of short. Hopefully the next one is better. I need help should I make the boys prison guards or criminals too?? Enjoy!

Have you ever been nervous to start at a new school? Or hated whenever everyone just looked at you as if you were a alien? Well I certainly do. But this was going to be worst than being at a new school. Way worst. 

I've never been at a real prison since all my relatives were dead. So who was I going to visit. I had no idea what to expect as I only ever saw them in movies. But would they really look like that. I just pushed that away for now. They were sending to the prison in London at the South. It was said to hold the most criminals of London and the worst. 

Apparently I was considered one of the worst. I felt a shiver of terror go through me at the thought of living with the worst of them all. Maybe no one will mess with me or bother me. I killed four guys that might make them be scared of me. 

I looked at myself at the window and I could see my reflection. And what I saw wasn't that tough and scary looking. I seemed fragile, innocent, and sweet. And I was all of that. I didn't belong there truly not like the rest of them. I was going to be crushed like a bug in there. 

My negative thinking mind wasn't helping. It just kept giving horrible scenarios that could happen. I so wanted someone to tell me that everything was going to be alright. But even if I had that someone would I believe that lie. No I wouldn't since I'm going to jail for life made nothing ever be alright. 

The feeling of loneliness was so strong as I looked out the window. I could see the streets filled with people making there way to work or to drop off their kids. I sighed sadly that once was me out there. I laid my head on the cold glass not wanting to look out there any longer. Since the feeling of longing was now there. And at all of the emotions that was the least one I wanted to feel. 

Since I lived all the way North it probably take like two hours before I arrived. The two cops in the front were silent. I wished I had someone to talk to even the policemen here. My arms ache from having them behind my back for 3 hours already. I knew my wrists were red from how tight the handcuffs griped them. 

I remember when I was younger that I always thought how cool it would be to be handcuffed. But now I knew that it was uncomfortable and after awhile painful. You also wouldn't want to struggle with them on since they only seem to grow tighter. I squirmed anxiously in my seat seeing the prison from the distance. 

It was huge and just a plain grey. I saw the decently-sized sign that read in black bold letters " Southern London Prison ". Just seeing it made me cower in my seat. I wasn't ready for this and I don't I would ever be. This was jail.

I try not to think about it so hard. Think ponies and rainbows. But nothing was working and the real reality of what I was facing hit me. I look at the unlocked door maybe I could escape right now. 

I could open it and do what I gym teacher once told me. Duck, tuck and roll. But the thought of actually jumping off a car when it was going at 60 miles mph terrified me half to death. 

No, beside if I tried I could get death row. The thought made me shiver so I decided to stay in here. The entire building look to be made just plain cement and columns. But it was expected like this giving this scary lonely vibe. Not a yellow and pink colored jail with a cheery friendly vibe. 

I look up at the sun I know would be the last time I could see it like this. Free not stuck in prison till death took me. " Goodbye Sun" I whispered. 

The car stopped as it parked in the back I guess the criminals entered. I felt numb, I felt nothing. I wasn't scared anymore but I guess feeling nothing is somehow worst. One of the police men pushed me out and to the direction of the door. I could see cell block C, D, A, B from here but I vaguely think I see E. " Your going to cell block C that's where the murders and rapist go " One of the police said in a gruff voice. I would've panicked at the thought of being in the cell block with either a murder or worst rapist. But numbness was all there was. 

I took a deep breath as we enter cell block C. The dim lighting inside makes me blink as my pupils try to adjust. Well I'm here now and there's no going back. I just hope to god I don't get to room with a rapist of all criminals.


	4. Roommates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of slow on this chapter but hope you like it!! Left a small cliffhanger just to leave people in edge for tomorrow's chapter. Enjoy tho!!

The first thing I heard was wolf whistles and cat calls once I was fully inside. I try to pull the khaki plain shirt tighter to my skin. I reminded myself to take in a deep breath. " That's some ass babe " A creepy looking man said as I passed by his cell. " sexy looking body you got there " said another from the cell across. 

I gulp quietly and just look down at the boring plain grey floor like it was Jesus or something. I than hear the most beautiful musical sound in my entire life. I look into the cell it seem to be coming from. 

And I think my breath was taken away from me. Like a abnormally large vacuum sucked all the air out the prison. He thought he knew the real meaning of beauty but really he didn't. Not till right now. Not till his eyes first laid upon these four gorgeous godly looking men. All beautiful in their own perfect unique way. 

One was very tall and he could imagine him towering over his short slim body. His was lanky but in a hot attractive sort of way. But he was still very fit and those tattoos only added to the look. He had rough but soft features leaning more to the dominant side. He had long lashes fluttering over shimmering emerald green eyes. They seemed to suck up all the light in the room making them shine more. And when he smiled Niall was so sure he melted. He had the deepest most perfect dimples his eyes ever laid upon. And those chocolate curls don't get him started on those curls. His fingers ached with the want to tug them. 

He moved his eyes to the one who had a arm slung possessively around his shoulders. He was just as perfect as Curly as he nicknamed him just now. He was tinier compared to Curly but still huge compared to Niall. Niall was probably the smallest, slimmest, and softest male out there or at least in here. He had considerably more softer features but still with that manly edge on it. He had some tattoos too gracing that golden tanned skin which was a big contrast to his creamy snow white skin. He had the reddish brown which leaned more onto brown feathery hair. It was styled messy and it suited him very well. 

And wow his eyes were as breathtaking at the Curly. They weren't really his shade of but still were blue. Unlike his they weren't a ocean blue but more of a faded blue with a hint of lime green. But nonetheless they were such a unique beautiful color. He also had to have the best ass ever like a woman's. Again unlike him who had a great ass too but more small but perky, shapely, and firm.

His gaze moved onto the one leaning on the wall near the 3 bunked bed. He had to be the most bad ass bad boy looking guy Niall has ever seen. And god his cheekbones looked like they could cut glass with a perfect amount of stubble. The softest looking hair put in a flawless raven quiff. And hazel and amber colored eyes with half-lidded eyelids. He had a lean but muscular body that went perfect with the bad boy look. He held the most tattoos with the ones on his prominent collarbones and entire arms almost. 

And last but not least the one laying down on the bottom bunk on the right. He was a mixture of cute and handsome. He sort of held a elegance to him like he belonged with the smartest of men not with criminals. He also had stubble which was light brown that almost blended in with his light tan like Curly's. He had golden brown hair sleeked back into a low quiff. And his eyes they were so puppy like with intense chocolate irises. They seem so caring and like you could open you heart out to them, which would never judge you. He seen the one to have less tattoos just a few here and there. But that didn't make him any less manly since he was practically pure muscles seemingly the most fit out of all four. 

My trance was cut off as the guard pushed me forward to a cell more specifically their cell. And I would've jumped in joy if it wasn't I remembered they could be rapist. But if I thought about it I wouldn't mind getting raped by them to much. Even I had to shake my head at my crazy and not too innocent thoughts.

" Horan this will be you cell from now on " the guard said in a stern voice and I could do was nod silently. I walked into the cell shyly and quietly not knowing what say. I looked at the ground feeling all their intense gazes on me making my skin hot and feverish. 

I go to the left very bottom bunk that seem to be unoccupied. I sat down looking at my clean sneakers I have to hear now. Instead the laughter and chatter I heard before I got in, it was silent. You could've heard a pin dropped in here. 

There was so much tension in the air and I had no idea why. I mean we don't know each other so why would there be any. I looked at tangled hands on my lap having nothing better to do. I felt a trickle of sweat go down my neck at the tense room. My breathing seem to come out uneven and I tried steadying it. But nothing was helping.

" So what's your name " a raspy deep slow voice like thick honey said suddenly. And I try not gasping in surprise and awe at how perfect it sounded.


	5. Tears and Hugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could've done better but hope you like it. Enjoy!!

I was speechless I didn't think they were going to speak with me. I thought I was just going to do my life here without speaking to anyone. 

And really I kind of didn't want to talk to anyone. I didn't want to say the wrong thing and get on a real criminals bad side. I didn't want to say the good thing either. Because I will get close to them but than they will leave. Since I bet not everyone has a life sentence. 

But they were being nice and I definitely didn't want to make them angry by being rude. So I decided to speak. I look up from where I was nervously moving my hands on my lap. My eyes clashing with each of their beautiful eyes. Their eyes held acceptance and kindness, that it reassured me. They also held something else I couldn't quite read.

" I'm Niall Horan " I said in an a timid low thick Irish accent. There was a beat of silence but it wasn't as awkward as I imagined it to be. " I'm Harry Styles, this our my best mates Liam Payne, Zayn Malik, and Louis Tomlinson " said Curly which now had a name. So he was the one that asked for my name. 

I remembered and had that raspy deep voice memorized. So the mysterious bad boy looking one was Zayn. The puppy eyed and muscular one was Liam. And the feathery head and great assed one was Louis. It suited them all well. Somewhere ad miss the introduction I had looked away from their soul looking eyes. But I could feel their intense hot gaze looking at me from head to toe.

And I didn't know if to feel flattered or uncomfortable. I decided to feel in between the two. " So what's your story " Liam said in a gentle and calm voice. Like the ocean on its calmest of days. My story. 

" My story " I said questioning as I once again looked up. " Yeah like how you got here and what you did. Your in cell block C so either murderer or rapist. But you really don't look like either. " Louis said in a rather high pitched voice. He babbled a little and was very cheery. I really didn't expect to meet people like this in prison. 

They were kind and...... normal. Let's not forget really really gorgeous. Um My story, so I started with the day I was walking down the street. 

(FLASHBACK)  
It was just any normal day from coming out of work. I had did what I always did once I finished the paper work in the office. I went to Lola's Cafe who served to best in London. So I carried to the cup of pumpkin spice latte that was my personal favorite. It was delicious and it warmed me in the windy chilly afternoon. As I walked I enjoyed the beautiful view of the sun setting slowly. Really it was a great day. 

The streets were oddly empty when I was very accustomed to the city buzzing with people. I shrugged it off and kept making my way home to my condo just a block away. I was very much surprised when I was pulled into a dark alleyway. 

My latte splashed onto the already filthy ground as I was practically dragged deeper into the alley. The smell urine and garbage filled up my senses. And I couldn't help but gag at that horrific scent. I tried squirming and pushing from the strong arms of my kidnapper. But it was no use as he had me in a iron grip. 

That's when I noticed the presence of the other men around me. And deep down in my gut I had a feeling that this wasn't going to turn out good. I usually listened to it but I knew I was going to regret not listening today. I would've tried to scream out but my throat was suddenly so dry and felt like I haven't used it for many years. 

But I whimper in pain as I'm forced onto my hands and knee. My hands scraped harshly on the dirty cement beneath me. " Isn't he beautiful guys and I bet you he will be so tight " I heard I assume the leader say in a Russian/German accent. Panic seems to envelop me whole as I finally knew that they planned to do with me. And I forced my voice to function when I need it most. " No please I promise I won't tell anyone about this if you just let......... " I said but was cut off with a sharp echoing slap to my other cheek. I felt my entire body twist in the direction his hit was directed. 

I gasp as the pain tingles from my cheek to my entire body. I could already feel my cheek turning swollen red with a big handprint. " Shut the fuck up " The man said again and listen. He scared me half to death. 

Everything was silent as I did as I was told literally scared for my life. But I literally panicked and tried to scramble away when I heard the sound of a belt buckle and a zipper being pulled down. When I saw it in the dark with adjusted pupils. But two of the other men grabbed me from the forearms stopping me from moving any further. My breathing was harsh and short as I felt like dying. I saw from the corner of my eye at the gun the left man had on his belt. And I knew without thinking at what I had to do. 

I felt the man in front of me kneel and hover above me. He forces my legs apart so he could fit between them. And that's when I went into action. I quickly grabbed the gun and shot the man in front of me without hesitation. I saw the man next to him bring out a gun of his own. 

But I was faster and shot him as well. Blood splattered on my face as it pierced the mans skin. I heard both of their spluttering to breath in pain. The gurgle of their mouth full of blood as they tried to live. But the horror of what I done had to wait as I felt the ones behind attempting to attack me. 

I turned faster than I ever before in my life and shot both of them as well. My heart was beating out of my chest and I tried to control my breathing. I looked around in the darkness. But as the gagging and groans filled the air, is when I when the things I just done came to me. And they came to me as a bag full of bricks. 

The gun slipped out my hand clattering to the ground. I crawled to the closet of them and tried to stop the bleeding but it was hopeless. He already bled out to much, it just came out gushing more and more. I choked as I started to cry. Looking down at my hands which you couldn't see anymore of the creamy pale flawless porcelain skin but crimson red liquid dripping off my hands to the ground in little droplets. And seeing this just made me cry ever the harder. And you couldn't hear them trying to breath anymore or the groans of pain. Only my sobbing and the distance sound of sirens.   
(FLASHBACK END)

I took a deep shuddering breath remembering the day my life changed forever. There was silence and all that could be heard is other inmates talking. " So your telling me that you sweet innocent beautiful you killed those four men " Louis said in shock. 

I blushed a deep scarlet at when he called me beautiful. Me beautiful? Ha! I shook my head and focused on the more important thing. " I really didn't mean to. I tried to stop the bleeding. I tried I swear I did " I said quietly. 

I felt my eyes starting to prickle with urge to cry. My bottom lip quivering violently. I hung my head in shame and tried not to cry. I felt many presences scooting over to my bunk. I felt one of them embrace in strong warm arms. 

They smelled like aftershave and ocean breeze with a hint of cigarette. That's when my shoulder started wracking with sobs. I wrapped my arms around their neck as he did around my thin slim waist. I wanted to cry forever and never leave their arms. They seem to provide so much comfort. And I could feel the rest hugging me from the sides and behind. In a group hug and I never felt safer.


	6. Stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feels like I haven't updated in years when it's only been a few days. Well here's it is Enjoy!!! Comment if you think Harry deserves to be in jail or not!!

My crying eventually slowed down till it was only small sniffles here and there. I felt safe and content in their arms and I didn't want to let go. But I didn't want to be any more of a burden so I slowly let go of them. 

I wiped my eyes and nose coming a bit wet. I glanced at their shirts to see a darker spots in their khaki plain shirts. I felt guilty. " I'm sorry for being a cry baby and wetting your shirts " I said guiltily and looking down in embarrassment. 

What if they made fun of me. A small voice at the back of my head said they probably wouldn't. And I both believed and doubted it. I felt one of them kneel before me and lift my chin up. " Your not a cry baby, your brave just being here. And the shirts who cares " Liam said gently smiling reassuringly. 

And I give one back. Something flashed in all their eyes but as quick as it came it left. " Nialler...... " Louis started but was cut off. We all raised a eyebrow at him questioning. " What! We all already have a nickname, he needs one too " Louis said like it was obvious. 

I laugh behind my hand but it didn't really do any good muffling it. All their heads snap my direction and a deep scarlet blush takes over my face. There eyes sparkle with amusement and awe. Awe why I had no idea. 

It felt good to laugh and I sighed as I threw myself on my surprising soft comfortable bed. " May I ask you something if you don't mind " I said softly looking up at the metal under the middle bunk. At first there was only silence but seconds later broken. 

" Of course anything " Zayn replied with deep low voice like caramel melting slowly over a apple. He never talked since he was so quiet an mysterious. And now that he had, it was one of the best sounds I heard. Well all their voices were beautiful really. 

I took a deep breath to prepare myself to their reactions to my question. I was curious. " So........ what are your stories? " I said quietly afraid that their reactions to my prying question would be bad. But I was far from wrong. " I'll start " Harry said calmly but a little nervous. I wonder why.

(FLASHBACK)  
I was running the harsh icy wind of London hitting me. Making my lightly tan skin reddish looking from the chilly air that bit my cheeks, nose, really all my face. 

My hair blown back to even wilder curls than usual. My heart was beating faster than ever before it felt like it would fall out any second now. My legs ached from how fast I was running up the hill which just made escaping harder. 

But the sound of the heavy footsteps behind me only made me ignore the ache. I wanted to live. I'm sure everyone does. Today just wasn't my lucky day. 

Before I was just coming out of the store when a crazy man started chasing me with a long knife. So here I was running for my life. I don't know how long I was running but it felt hours. 

Everyone from the seem to disappear because no one was around to help me. I stumbled when my legs seem to give out under me. I started rolling down the hill but my legs just didn't seem to be functioning for me. I felt the heavy body of the man as he body slammed into me. 

I screamed in help as he struggled to pin me down to the ground. I felt panic and terror consume my body entirely and fully. I tried with all my strength to push off so I could get the upper hand. And finally something seem to work in my favor. 

But I felt a burning sensation on my arm to see he cut my arm quite deeply. It wasn't very long just 4 inches. I hissed in pain but decided to focus on the task in front of me. I felt him try to choke me but I grabbed the knife he dropped and stabbed him in the gut. 

I felt him gasp in shock and pain. I scrambled off his rapidly bleeding body. I felt tears well up in my eyes but I push them off. I saw red and blue light flashing of the police. And I knew someone heard my screams and called the cops. 

And as I look at knife bedding on his stomach and my bloody hands that I was the one that would be faulted for this. No one would believe me and I stared up at the night sky in resentment and sadness.   
(FLASHBACK END)

I was speechless it was horrible and so sad. I didn't pity him since I hated when people pitied me. I just felt his pain since I killed too for a good reason and no believe me. I jumped up from my bed and to Harry. I hugged him tightly by the waist and I try to ignore those times muscles underneath. I felt him wrap his arms around my shoulders. " I'm sorry " I whispered into his chest with all the sincereness I could muster. And show that I had no pity for him. 

" It's ok not your fault " he whispered back genuinely. He smelled like cinnamon and just washed clothes. And I added that scent with I was sure was Zayn from before. He looked like the only one that would remotely smoke maybe Harry but I already know his scent. I vaguely wonder how I smelled to them. I also felt like some sort of creep smelling them like this. I finally let go of Harry but really I didn't want too. I sigh sitting myself back on my bunk. There was only silence and I wondered who would break it. Someone finally did. " I guess I will go next than " Liam said solemnly.


	7. Stories Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well you will have to wait and see.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time but as promised here's the new chapter. A bit longer than usual by 250 or so words. Big for me haha. I hope you guys enjoy it as much I enjoyed writing it. I might update again later on this week! Cross your fingers!!!

(FLASHBACK)  
I panted harshly not knowing what to do. I tried calling the police but my phone wasn't working for some reason. I glanced at the woman who laid with a slit throat with blood slowly dripping down to the forest floor. 

The sight of it made me shiver and it wasn't the cold night air. I couldn't help but wonder who was this heartless to do this to a poor woman. I shook my head pushing off that thought because all it did was give me horrible vivid images.

When I found her I was just walking to my cabin in London I was vacationing in. It dark when the moonlight as the only light breaking through the trees. But when I got here she was already dead. I tried calling the police also for help. 

But it seems like everyone for within miles and miles seem to seize to exist. I rubbed my hand on my face stressed out. Than I heard the annoying sounds of police cars and I sigh in relief help as finally came. 

When I saw two police men break to clearing I was in, I felt the burden be lift off my shoulders. So you could imagine how confused I felt when they tackled me to the grassy ground. 

" Anything you say could be used against you in the court of law..... " The officer started as he cuffed me. I didn't even try to listen  to the rest as I was still so confused. Why was I being arrested? I never killed that women. I tried to stop myself getting in the car and tell them to truth. But they just roughly pushed me in and ignored me. 

As I looked through window, I saw a outline of a man; lean and thin. A build made to be quick and silent like a ninja. He dropped a knife and sped away into the night. I gasped and tried to tell the officers but I was treated like I wasn't even there. And I was taken away.  
(FLASHBACK END)

My heart ached for Liam, that had to be the most unfair thing ever. He didn't even kill anyone and here he was for someone else's murder. Paying years for no reason for someone. 

While the real murderer was still out there. I didn't have any words that could console Liam so I just showed it in my face expression. To show him everything I wanted to say. He smiled sadly at me and I think he got what I said wordlessly. There was a sad but comfortable silence. 

" So I'll go " Zayn said in his low mysterious voice. I smiled slightly and weakly as to encourage him to continue. 

 

(FLASHBACK)  
" Zayn " a blond haired girl giggled. Blinding smile, slim body, and sparkling eyes. All and all she was beautiful. She happened to be Zayn's best friend since diapers. And Zayn wouldn't change her for anything in the world

" What?! " I said feigning innocence but my mischievous filled eyes gave me away. " You know what! You tickled me! " She bursted out pointing a finger accusingly at me. Which I responded by just tickling her more. 

" Perrie! " I yelled when I knocked on her flat and she didn't answer. But there was no respond. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion because why wasn't she home. She was always home on Sunday's. I left confused and worried back to my flat. 

I was sleeping rather peacefully when I heard a loud knock. I groaned rolling onto my side rubbing my eyes furiously. I gritted my teeth when someone knocked again but louder. More irritated. I rolled my eyes because I should be the one irritated. 

I groggily made my way to the door stumbling on dirty pair of boxers on the way. I really did need to clean this place up. I opened the door almost blinded by the sun in the process. " Mr.Malik " a firm stoic voice said. 

The rest was a blur. They said Perrie was reported missing the next day I visited her and if they could just look around. I immediately said yes in anyway to help my best friend. And oh god her body was cut up in pieces to her head, arms, and legs... UNDER MY FLOORBOARDS OF MY BEDROOM! I was frozen and numb. 

I didn't say much as they arrested me and took me away. Because all I saw was the mangled cut up body of my best friend. Who I loved dearly. I would never forget her. 

(FLASHBACK END)

I was utterly and completely speechless. I wanted to open my mouth to say something, anything. But my voice seem to just stop working on me. My heart throbbed painfully in my chest and what just finished leaving Zayn mouth. 

I shudder thinking at ever seeing my best friend body cut into little pieces. My heart sank a little at the thought. Josh. My best friend who also worked at the same place in a local music store. I didn't want him to find out about me being in jail. I could feel my eyes widening at the horrific thought. 

I bit my lip anxiously trying to dismiss the thought. Would he be ashamed and disappointed? Would he actually believe I did it purposely? Would he find me guilty like the jury? Would he ever forgive me? My eyes got watery at him never forgiving me. 

Don't Niall. Don't. I chanted over and over in mind. I didn't want to go any further. As I focused back to where I really was, I saw that no one was taking when I lost in thought. " Louis " I said after realising he never shared his story. He seem to avoid all eye contact. He pulled his knees up to his chest looking suddenly small and vulnerable. He looked so sad and empty. And I didn't like it at all.

" Louis " I repeated again softer this time. He started trembling and rested his head on his knees still not saying a single word. I was starting to get worried. I was about to say his name again but than. " I can't I'm sorry.... I just can't " Louis said looking sadly at me surprising me.

He was so full of life minutes ago and now he seemed dead. It made my heart ache and feel heavy. I nodded understandingly twiddling with my hands. The atmosphere was tense, so tense you could cut it with a knife. The other boys seem deep in there own thoughts.

I guess that was all the talking that going to be given tonight. I couldn't push or pry I knew that much. I still didn't fully know them so I could still a feel of hint of fear. A little voice in the back of my head said you don't have to be afraid of them. They would never hurt you. I couldn't help but listen to the voice. 

That didn't mean they liked me or that we were friends. I bet they didn't like me. I bet they thought I was hideous and foolish. With my fake blonde hair. With my skinny limbs. With my stupid accent. The list of flaws I had could go on and on.

(Quick A/N: I don't really think that. Niall is my baby and I love him. He's perfect but in the story he's insecure.)

I curled into a ball trying to hide myself from the world. My eyes felt heavy and I had to hold in a yawn. I heard a distance yell of a guard saying lights out. The place suddenly got dark and quiet. I had to keep in small whimper scooting closer to the plain grey walls. I forced myself to fall asleep. 

Before I fell completely asleep I felt someone vaguely taking off my shoes and covering me with a thin blanket.


	8. Unwanted Touches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated in about 3 months. But hey I've been having a major writers block. I kind of just wrote down the first ideas to pop in my mind as I went. I hope you like it and excuse any mistakes. (New Character Introduction) Keep in mind that all that happens in THIS chapter is VITAL! ;)
> 
> Enjoy xx

I was woken up with warm large hands shaking me. The skin contact burned into my icy skin. It heated me up to my very core, but I tried to ignore it. 

I blinked lazily still exhausted from those eyes that haunted me in my dreams. Eyes that belonged to four men I didn't know. 

One bright soulful emerald green. Another warm shining chocolate brown. The third hooded mysterious hazel brown. Last ones sparkling unique steely blue-grey. All of them beautiful. They were exact replicas of the lads I now live with. But it couldn't be them I had dreams of ever, since I slept in the police headquarters cells. 

That was crazy right? 

I focused on the warm chocolatey orbs staring into my sapphire ones. " Niall it's breakfast time. We have to go before the guards force us out. " He said with gentle tone. 

I nodded wordlessly sliding off the thin mattress trying to ignore the ache on my back. I stretched the khaki shirt riding up showing a sliver of ivory pale skin. I felt many intense gazes on me which I promptly ignored. 

I noticed I was ignoring everything now. Maybe because it would make my life here easier and myself less noticeable. I moved hair away from face not bothering to style it. 

Because I was in freaking jail, did it even matter anymore? 

I bite my bottom lip hard enough for it to almost bled. I didn't know what awaited for me as we walked towards I assumed the dining room is. 

I flinched when someone gripped my small narrow waist. I tried to turn around, but they had me in a iron grip. The guy pressed me tight against him and I felt so helpless. 

Where was Zayn, Harry, Liam, and Louis? 

They were just here just a few seconds ago. It's like they disappeared through thin air. I struggled, but damn this man was like hulk or something. I tried to find my voice to say anything. To say for him to leave me alone. But my throat just clogged up and I couldn't speak. At least for him to understand.

" Your mine " The man suddenly growled into my ear. 

One terrifying the shiz out of me because he sounded like a manic. And like a person who smoked too too much. Two disgusting the shiz out of me. His?! As if! I didn't need to know how he looked to know he was an horrible person. 

I could feel it. 

" Nobody has claimed you yet " He continued rough greasy fingers ghosting over my pale neck. 

Claimed? I was so confused. What did he mean by that? 

I coughed trying to find my voice. I needed to speak up. Stand up for myself.

" Uh.... " Was all that came out of my mouth and I mentally cursed myself. 

The man just chuckled into my ear causing horrified shivers and goosebumps. 

Come on Niall. Say something, anything. Be a freaking man. A gay man, but a man nonetheless. 

" I'm n-nbodies! So l-let me go now and go b-bother someone who wants the a-attention " I finally spit from my mouth. And I was proud of myself. Even if it did come out a bit weak and I stuttered. 

Better than nothing at all.

I could feel the still unknown man about ready to answer to what I just said. When they appeared.

I swear I've never been so relieved in my life. I just wanted to run in their arms and take in their comforting scents. Not that I could.

They are disgusted by you. They pity you; the weak gay boy who nobody likes. 

I knew they were probably at least they all looked like it. Louis a bit bi, but even if he liked dick. I was still out of his league, out of all their leagues. 

I was just a broken pencil. 

Not that it all mattered right now. They came back looking for me. They were here to save me. 

" Let him the fuck go Sin " Liam growled and honestly I was scared.

I thought he was a puppy. With his warm chocolatey eyes and big cuddly looking arms. But he could be terrifying as he was proving right now.

" What if I don't want to Payne? I don't see your fucking name on him? He's mine! " The man named Sin said and I could hear the smirk he was sporting. 

" We don't care if you want to or not. Your opinion is irrelevant to us. So give us Niall and we won't beat your ass like last time " Zayn suddenly stepped in. He said it in the coolest manner. So very calmly I would think he wasn't fazed at all. But his eyes were all pupil hiding the beautiful hazel colour for the world to see. 

I could feel the arm around my waist loosen slowly. Finally I could at least breathe better now.

" Fine. But don't think this is over. I want him and I get what I want eventually " was all Sin said before letting me go completely. 

I slumped in relief not wanting to let Sin words sink in yet. I was too exhaust for this right now. 

" Come on Nialler " Louis said kindly. Harry slung his arm around my shoulders sending me a dimpled smile. I felt my knees wobble at the gorgeous sight of it. 

" Let's go eat some of this crappy breakfast they serve here " Louis continued obviously trying to lighten the mood.

I was grateful for that. I wanted the distraction. Well more like needed the distraction. I didn't want to think about Sin last words. But they kept replaying in my head.

" Fine. But don't think this is over. I want him and I get what I want eventually " My stomach twisted into a tight knot. I had a intense feeling that this wasn't going to turn out good. 

Maybe Liam, Harry, Louis, and Zayn would protect me. With Harry's arm slung around my shoulders. Zayn's warm hazel stare. Liam's kind all teeth smile. And Louis's consistent witty jokes. Maybe just maybe it would all turn out alright.


End file.
